


Everybody's Changing

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, pre-getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray plans a vacation to see Benny. Frannie sends Kowalski with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Changing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



When Ray put in for vacation time, Welsh had given him an even more indecipherable look than usual before approving it. Ray called to book his tickets that afternoon (and could Benny possibly live any further away? Yeesh), circled the date on the calendar, and buckled back down.  
  
Ok, maybe he was a bit more cheerful. Buoyant, even. But Kowalski more than made up for it by being more snappish than his turtle, so it evened out. Mostly. He watched from his desk as Kowalski snarled at the new kid and stomped off.  
  
"You are not sticking us with him for two weeks. That's cruel and abnormal."  
  
He snorted. "What, you think I should kennel him? Take him with me?"  
  
"Yes!" Frannie swooped in to squeeze him around the shoulders, neither sarcasm nor rounding belly impeding her in the least. " _Thank you_. I'll clear it with Harding."  
  
" _Harding_?" Since when was the lieutenant on a first name basis with anyone -- she was already gone. He sighed and called his travel agent. Past couple days notwithstanding, he and Kowalski had been getting along better than he'd ever have predicted, Kowalski's sharp edges giving way to surprising smiles. Probably they wouldn't kill each other en route.   
  
~~  
  
He let go of Benny, arms reluctant to release, as Kowalski stepped up with a "Hey, buddy." He watched them exchange embraces, watched them separate a pace, gazes clinging long after. He wondered what it said about his detection skills that he hadn't recognized that look when it'd been directed his way -- and there was no question it had been the same. He just had to figure out what they were going to do about it.


End file.
